


Would You Do Anything For Your Prime?

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Overloads (Transformers), Rough Sex, Sentinel uses bots, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), sorta consent?, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Sentinel has an ache and is wanting the twins to help





	Would You Do Anything For Your Prime?

He wasn't a bad bot. 

Sentinel stared down at his crew, narrowing his optics every few clicks. They usually fell towards the two new recruits. It wasn't that he liked them. Primus, they were annoying. Something else tugged at him in the back of his processor however.

Every time he could see the twins goofing off or acting up together, his processor went to an odd scenario. Digits touching his chassis and arms. Both on top so curious about the new feeling. Leading them both along, using them to his own needs.

They would do anything. Anything to please their Prime. 

The thought stayed with Sentinel for awhile. Sometimes it would go overboard and he could hear his fans going from just daydreaming. He was going insane. Did they even know about interfacing? Could he get away with it or would it just be a dream?

"Sentinel Prime Sir!" The two bots stood at attention in front of the larger bot. They were ordered to go recharge since they had another long day when they awoke. Sentinel didn't tell them to come to his room.

"What do you want soldiers?" Sentinel gruffly replied, trying to put on a tough act. The twins gave a glance towards each other before Jetfire looked back at him.

"We was wondering if Sentinel Prime be okay!" Jetfire quickly pushed out. 

"You have been very distracted." Jetstorm added.

"So we both worried." Now together in unison. Sentinel narrowed his optics at the two. Both were staring at the floor with scrunched up shoulders.

"If I needed something would you help me?" 

Jetstorm and Jetfire looked up at their Prime with questioning looks. They were expecting an order to go recharge or that he was fine.

"Of course Sentinel Prime Sir!" Jetstorm said.

"Anything you need!" Jetfire agreed. 

"Anything?" Sentinel felt a smirk crawl onto his face. The two bots nodded quickly with smiles. Anything…

"Go recharge. We'll talk about this soon." Sentinel said quietly dismissing them. He entered his room and began smiling like a mad man. They would do anything. He was going to hold them to their word.

The next morning

  
  


“Jetstorm! Jetfire!" Sentinel called the two over to his chair on the bridge. Jazz was in the back, checking something in the engine room. The two hurried to him, leaving their stations. Both stood at attention.

Sentinel stared at them for a moment. He had them in his grasp. Had them say they'd do anything for him. He could ask of anything and they would do it. The power went to his head.

"I need a favor." He began. The two seemed to stiffen up at these words, their shoulders rising and hands were clenched. Sentinel’s optics fell over the two, looking at them up and down. Was this right? To use his position as a Prime to use these bots to his own pleasure? The question weighs hard on his processor as they stood there. It was about a minute before Sentinel made up his mind.

“After your duties today, my room.” Sentinel firmly commanded. The twins nodded and headed back to their stations. The Prime looked down at them and covered the hellish grin. He was their Prime. And he was going to use them for his own benefit.

The rest of their time went uneventful. Sentinel was even avoiding looking at them for a bit. All he could think was one of them squirming under him as he-

“Sentinel? You good?” Jazz asked as Sentinel stared off into space. He jumped at the sudden jab into his dream. 

“Yeah, just thinking,” he answered. “I’ll be heading off for recharge.” Sentinel looked in the direction of the twins, to see both of them stop at their station for a moment before continuing.

“Alright, I’ll see you when you wake.” Jazz waved him a goodnight and Sentinel left for his room. 

Within 10 minutes, a knock came to his door. Sentinel’s optics stared for a moment before he grinned. Tonight was going to be fun.

The door slid open and both blue and orange bots stood there. Sentinel waved for them to come in and they followed his direction.

“How can we help Sentinel Prime Sir?” Jetfire asked first. Sentinel then glanced at him for a moment before turning away.

“I have a question for both of you, would you mind helping me tonight?” 

Both bots heads nodded furiously in agreement. 

“I have a… pain. I believe you two can help me.”

“How can we be of help?” Jetstorm questioned. Sentinel without answering walked towards the berth. 

“You said you would do anything for your Prime, correct?” 

“Of course!” the twins answered together. Good.

“Then come here.” Sentinel called towards them. Jetstorm was the first to begin to walk towards him as Jetfire staggered behind. 

“Do you trust me?” Sentinel lowered himself to the side of Jetstorm’s helm. 

“Yes.” he swallowed. Sentinel nodded and with no hesitation, his lips were on Jetstorms. The bot jumped at the sudden action. Jetfire's optics were wide as he stared at his Prime  _ kissing _ his brother.

Sentinel pulled away from the still shocked bot and waited for a response. 

"Did… did that help?" Jetfire asked behalf of his brother. Sentinel groaned a fake pain sound.

"A little." He lied. 

"We can help more!" Jetstorm offered. Sentinel looked at both bots, his optics rolling over the two jets. How easy it was to get them wrapped around his finger.

"Thank you." He said. Sentinel held his pride above everything and all for this stunt, he sacrificed it. It left a pain in his chassis.

The two stood at command, ready for the next order on how to help their Prime. He was hurting and they were going to help in anyway. 

Sentinel sat on the berth and looked at both Jetfire and Jetstorm. He could take things slow or fast. So many decisions.

"Come here both of you." Sentinel ordered. Both of them were drawn closer to him and the berth. Sentinel groaned in a fake pain before spreading his legs a bit further. Jetfire furrowed a brow in response. Good.

A click in his pelvic area went off and his privacy plate unsheathed his ever-growing spike. His optics never left the two, seeing their expression change as he went further along. Soon, the spike grew tall showcasing a large and thick spike. Some of it had bumps and some biolights for show.

"I need help… With this." Sentinel pressed on, not wanting to wait anymore.

"What… you need for something like that?" Jetstorm asked, pointing to the spike. 

"Attention." Sentinel said. The two looked at each, hoping the other had a further explanation. When not receiving one, they turned back for Sentinel.

"Just touch it."

Without a second word, both bots were inspecting the new limb on Sentinel. Lighting feeling with their digits and dragging their palms up. Sentinel lowly groaned as they worked on the object. Jetfire looked up in response to the groan, giving a worried expression.

“You hurt?” he asked. Sentinel shook his head.

“Feels better.” he admitted. Having his spike be touch like this was amazing. It had been too long since he’d be serviced. Jetfire took his words to spark and began to move his hands more over the spike. Jetstorm followed suit. 

Low groans came from Sentinel as the two took care of his spike slowly. Both the twins seemed to go faster as that meant more noise from Sentinel, which was good. 

“Can we do more to help?” Jetstorm asked out of nowhere. Sentinel raised a brow. Maybe they weren’t as dumb as he thought. Sentinel signaled for the twin to come on the berth with him. Jetstorm followed without disagreement with Jetfire still working Sentinel’s spike. The smaller bot climb on berth and Sentinel signaled again to come closer. He needed to gain their trust more with this before he could move on to other things.

Jetstorm was taken into another kiss without warning. Instead of staying in shock, Jetstorm began to enjoy the kiss. His fans began to kick on as Sentinel deepen the kiss, roughly exploring the other bot’s mouth with his glossa. Jetstorm let out little whines as he sat there letting Sentinel use him. Sentinel smirked against the kiss as he deepen it.

Jetfire was completely focused on the spike, finally going in an up and down rhythm. His hands worked it softly, as he didn't know how to really hold it.

Little drips of a liquid began to pour out the tip as the bot worked more. Some of it fell onto the smaller bots hands, distracting him from the movement. 

Sentinel pulled away from Jetstorm after noticing the sudden stop from below. Seeing Jetfire stare at the transfluid, a small idea perked up.

"Curious?" Sentinel asked. Jetfire's attention shot up to him. His optics were wide.

"That's called transfluid. I feel better when it's worked out. You can use your mouth and hands to help." Sentinel said.

"Mouth?" Jetfire questioned. Sentinel guided him up a bit more.

"Let me show you."

Sentinel helped Jetfire move closer to his spike. Jetfire caught along quite quick, licking the side of it. Sentinel praised him for listening.

Jetstorm sat next to Sentinel, hands sitting at his panel. Heat was flowing through his body harsh as his fans tried to help the poor bot. Everything was too much at this moment. Watching his brother listen to Sentinel guide him through the movements didn't help the feeling.

"Sentinel Prime Sir?" Jetstorm croaked out. The bots attention turned towards him as Jetfire began to follow his tips. Dragging his glossa the tip and shafts, sucking on it at points.

"Body is overheating." He continued. Sentinel pretended to ponder for a moment, before snapping. Now was the moment.

"I can help with that." He smiled. His hand moved towards the twin and towards his pelvis area. Digits gently scraping on his privacy plate. Jetstorm whimpered in response.

"Can you open?" Sentinel asked. Jetstorm gave confused look as his hips bolted up. Sentinel teased the plate a bit more before it opened. A little valve sat under the plate, soaked with transfuilds. Sentinel chuckled to himself before teasing the bot.

He drew his digits up and down the outside of his valve, causing little whimpers and moans to erupt from Jetstorm. The want to frag him right there was high, but he needed to take it slow so he could do this again. Again? 

Sentinel groaned feeling Jetfire's mouth around the tip of the spike. The feeling of his glossa felt so good as he got more riled up.

Dipping a single digit into Jetstorm's valve wasn't too much of a challenge. His nice wet valve allowed easy access. He gasped, feeling Sentinel wiggle around. Jetfire looked up at his brother, seeing the look of pleasure emerge on his face from the light fingering. He could feel the slight pleasure in his spark as Sentinel continued. Feeling full. He wanted it so much.

Two digits earned a well sounding moan from the blue twin. His thighs tried to come together but Sentinel kept them separate in order to go deeper. Stretching out the tight valve and seeing his face in the process was bliss.

"Sir…" Jetstorm moaned out. Sentinel pumped his fingers out faster as Jetfire sucked more on his spike. Fullying wrapping his mouth around it and sucking it.

Another digit went in and Jetstorm was moaning loudly. The speed seemed to increase as more sounds came out. Feeling the stretch of his valve was fogging up his processor as this point. There were little bits of pain but it didn't amount to the pleasure he felt as his Prime touched him.

Jetfire began to moan slightly around Sentinel's spike, hearing his brother moan was sending intense pleasure to his lower region. He softly touched the sensitive panel with one of his hands as he continued to work Sentinel's spike. The feeling was overwhelming. 

The Prime could finally fit 4 digits in with ease. Now was the final act.

"Do you want to feel full?" Sentinel whispered to Jetstorm. The young bot nodded fast, squirming around.

"Jetfire come up here." Sentinel ordered. The other twin quickly made his way onto the berth next to his brother.

"You two have been so kind to help me. I want to help you. Both your fans are running hard which means your overheating. Do you want that to stop?" Sentinel asked. Both the twins began to say Yes multiple times.

"Then let me start with you." Sentinel began to line his spike up with Jetstorm's soaked valve and lightly pushed in. Feeling the pressure of Sentinel at his entrance caused Jetstorm's hip to jolt up. The spike entered slowly causing a slow burn for the stretch. Jetstorm's vocalizer crack as he screamed again.

"Brother you okay?!" Jetfire asked, grabbing a hand. Jetstorm nodded and mumbled something softly. Sentinel focused on trying not to slam himself into Jetstorm's tight valve. He moved forward again and moans came flooding out. 

Sentinel was halfway in before he stopped moving again. Jetfire was comforting his brother with little whispers and petting his helm. Jetstorm moaned feeling so full from Sentinel. The Prime wanted to be rough with the two but it meant that they would never trust him to do this. He needed their trust. The thought of doing this again and again drove him wild.

"Sir… more please…" Jetstorm croaked out. Sentinel growled as he moved forward. Jetfire began to rub his plate again as he listened to his brothers moans.

"Jetfire, open your panel." Sentinel ordered. The small bot's plate sprung off and transfluid came spilling out. He was so wet from all the excitement. 

"Want to help?" The Prime smirked. Jetfire nodded lightly. "I know what can help more."

"Wh-what Sir?" The bot spoke up.

"Jetstorm's gonna need a bot to comfort him with this. Could you kiss him?"

The request seemed odd. Sentinel had kissed Jetstorm and that was the extent of that. Kissing his brother seemed odd, but if Sentinel Prime said it was okay.

Jetfire slowly lowered himself to his brother. Jetstorm was shaking harshly as his fans were on high. They made contact and Jetstorm immediately wrapped his arms around his brother. To know a familiar feeling, it was nice. 

Sentinel pushed forward until he was fully settled in Jetstorm's warm valve. The slick transfluid was leaking out as he slowly pulled out to push in again. Jetstorm moaned loudly in Jetfire's mouth as Sentinel began. The movement was slow and steady as Sentinel pressed against him.

Jetstorm held on to his brother as if the world was ending. Jetfire didn’t even fight back he support his brother through the pleasurable thrusts. It was a few more slow actions before Sentinel picked up speed, wrapping his hands around his small waist. 

The twin both were at his beckon call. They trusted him and he could do anything with them. They wouldn’t question it. He was their Prime.

Hard thrusts from the Prime caused Jetstorm to cry out. Jetfire could only hold on, thinking of the pleasure his brother was going through. Sentinel growled as he felt Jetstorm’s valve tighten around his spike.

The smaller bot cried out as he overloaded. Sentinel stopped moving as Jetstorm’s optics turned off for a few seconds before reloading. Jetfire was looking with concerned at his brother, questioning him on how he felt.

Sentinel removed himself from Jetstorm’s valve, hearing a disappointing groan. Jetfire looked over to him with a worried expression.

“He’ll be fine.” Sentinel reassured the bot. He signaled for Jetfire to come over for his turn. The twin hesitated before crawling over to Sentinel. The process began again with Jetfire.

Sentinel didn’t wait with Jetfire, thrusting two digits without warning. The bot shrieked at the sudden gesture before moaning into it. Sentinel groaned. He was growing impatient with these two, but thank Primus they didn’t start questioning anything.

“Sentinel Prime Sir… I want what brother…” before he could finish, Sentinel added another digit and thrusted faster.

“You’ll get it.” He grunted. Jetstorm watched as Sentinel pushed Jetfire down onto the berth and thrusted in. Jetfire’s audio box went off as he screamed. Sentinel didn’t slow down or take his time. He needed this. BADLY.

The Prime began to speed up, gripping the twin’s hips harshly as he smashed his spike into Jetfire’s tight wet valve. 

Jetfire moaned loudly as Sentinel pummeled into him. He went limp, letting the larger bot use him without resistance. Little sights of his brother watching as Sentinel used all his force.

The twin yelled as his optics went off. Sentinel still continued to thrust as Jetfire hit his overload. He was close and wasn’t going to give up this chance. A few more thrusts into the bot’s spasming valve and Sentinel had his own overload.

The two laid on the berth, exhausted from the activity. Jetfire was the one who was most exhausted, laid there panting. Jetstorm looked at their Prime.

“Do you not hurt anymore?” he asked. Sentinel turned for a moment before responding.

“No, I don’t. Thank you.” 

Both the twins smiled at each other, happy to help their Prime.

“Now go get washed up and head to bed. We have things to do tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by another AO3 story by the name of Chickenwire by Hambone


End file.
